Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Faking It. It first aired on April 22nd, 2014. Plot After numerous failed attempts to become popular, two best friends Amy and Karma are mistakenly outed as lesbians, which launches them to instant celebrity status. Seduced by their newfound fame, the girls decide to keep up their romantic ruse. Summary The episode opens with two best friends, Karma and Amy, talking at Hester High School in Austin, Texas. They have tried everything to stand out at their school but nothing has worked. While Amy seems to be content with their unpopularity, it's clear that Karma is not. Then Lauren, Amy's soon-to-be-stepsister shows up and starts to make fun of them. However, Shane and Liam, two guys at their school come to their rescue and shoo Lauren away. Liam, who is the hottest guy at school, introduces himself which makes Karma nervous and she runs off. Shane, who is openly gay and the most popular person at school, invites Amy and Karma to his party. Amy accepts and then leaves to find Karma. Once she is gone, Shane comments that they would be the perfect lesbian friends. At Shane's party, Lauren shows up since she is the lead candidate for homecoming queen and wants to gain support. Karma goes inside the house to find Liam. Outside, while waiting for Karma to come back, Amy is approached by Shane. He says he has wanted a lesbian friend for a while implying that Amy is a lesbian. Amy says even though she is flattered, she isn't gay. Shane dismisses her response assuming that she is just shy about coming out and being herself. He begins to give her advice about being gay, but she gets up and decides to go look for Karma. Back inside, Karma is holding drinks when she and Liam run into each other spilling the drinks all over her. They sit down and Liam gives Karma his jacket and comments that her dress is see-through now. A girl, Brandy, appears and tells Karma to back off because Liam is hers. Liam says he isn't her boyfriend and makes her go away. Liam explains that girls become too 'clingy' and Karma says he should be grateful because if it weren't for women being wired to reproduce, the population would have died out. Liam responds by saying he is glad to have a lesbian around to tell him these things. This shocks Karma but before she can say anything, Amy drags her away. As they are trying to leave the party, Shane gets up in front on the room and announces that two people at the party are afraid they won't be accepted. He says the only way to assure them they are safe is to elect them homecoming queens which generates applause. He goes to Amy and Karma and holds up their arms officially nominating them for homecoming. The next day, Karma and Amy discuss how the school thinks they are lesbians. Amy suggests they should see how it plays out so when they get to school, they hold hands and Karma kisses Amy's cheek. Shane and other people at the school are busy putting up posters of Karma and Amy where Liam comments that the 'lipstick' one (Karma) is kinda sexy. Lauren spins in a rage and begins tearing the posters down. People at school comment on how cute of a couple Amy and Karma are. Karma says being the school's first lesbian couple is making them become popular. She tells Amy that this is a big opportunity for them and they should continue it which Amy reluctantly agrees to. Karma then notices Liam working on an art piece of his. She goes up to talk to him and they share a kiss. Amy sees them do this and shows a sad look on her face. In the locker room, Karma talks about how kissing Liam felt. Amy tells her to shut up. After Karma asks what's wrong, Amy says that she never wanted to be popular and doesn't want to pretend being gay anymore. Karma questions why she even went along with it in the first place. Amy responds: to make her happy. Karma and Amy then get in a fight and decide to 'break up' but not just the lesbian act, they break up their friendship as well. On the other side of the lockers, Lauren was listening to their conversation and now knows that they are just faking being lesbians. While Karma is eating lunch later that day, Liam starts to talk to her. She tells him and that she and Amy broke up and he says he hopes it wasn't because of their kiss. Karma says she and Amy were just different people even though they are best friends. She then realizes that she misses Amy and runs off to apologize. Karma finds her at the top of a building and they make up. Amy agrees to go to the homecoming assembly and also agrees to continue the lesbian ruse. Lauren is just finishing up her speech at in front of the school on why everybody should vote for her for homecoming queen when Amy and Karma come in. Before they can say anything Lauren tells the school that she heard them talking in the locker room and that they're just pretending to be lesbians. To prove that they're not faking it, Amy grabs Karma and passionately kisses her. The school launches into cheer and they pull apart. Karma says "Way to sell it!" and winks before running off. Amy just stands there with a shocked expression as the school continues to cheer. Trivia *The episode was available online up to a week before the television broadcast. *Amy breaks the fourth wall in the end by facing at the camera. * 'Happy Friday Amy' reveals that the pilot starts right before the weekend, which makes sense since the party happens in the weekend and when they come back everyone has jumped on Karmy bandwagon Gallery 1x01 Liam.jpg 1x01 Liam & Shane.jpg 1x01 Liam & Karma01.jpg 1x01 Amy & Karma.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes